


Intense

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [228]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi :) Klaus and Caroline will go along with the others in Season 4 to search for the cure and Silas. And they have to share one tent. Maybe the sexual tension?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [228]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Intense

“Now, love, surely you’re not still angry with me.”

Caroline violently fluffed her pillow, refusing to look at his side of the tent. “You killed Tyler’s mother, his pack. Then, you send him running, conveniently away from me. So yeah, I’m still angry.”

Feeling perfectly at ease on his sleeping bag, Klaus shrugged. “Yet you chose to follow me on this little expedition.”

“To make sure you didn’t get the cure and destroy it out of spite,” she snapped, finally glaring up at him. “Newsflash, some vampires don’t love the whole fang situation. If there’s a way to become human again, you don’t get to snatch it away like a vengeful toddler.”

He narrowed his eyes with a shrewd look of calculation. “But you do.”

“I do what?”

“You love being a vampire,” he accused softly. “Throughout this whole adventure, not once have you mentioned taking the cure for yourself.”

Taken by surprise, she ended up gaping like a fish. “I don’t- You have no- There’s only one dose that we know of,” she finally managed to say. “Between Rebekah and Elena, it’s not like I was going to get a shot at it anyway.”

Smirking, Klaus closed the old book he’d be flipping through to give her his undivided attention. “I think you wouldn’t want to.” He paused as she stared at him in horror. “Am I right?” When words failed her, he merely lifted an eyebrow. “It’s not wrong to embrace who you are, sweetheart. Dark side and all.”

With an audible swallow, Caroline shook her head. “Thanks for the tip, Darth Vader, but I’ll stick with the good guys on this one. We should sleep,” she declared, turning off her lantern and facing away from him. “You better not snore.”

“I’ve never had any complaints from those who shared my bed,” he offered, enjoying the huff of indignation he received in return and knowing she’d think of little else until she fell asleep. “Sweet dreams, Caroline.”


End file.
